The Internet, and to a smaller extent private intranets, contain a large amount of interesting and useful multimedia content. This includes web pages, documents, images, separate audio and video, and audio-video combinations (A/V), among other things. For example, in the case of A/V, a user could find non-commercial news broadcasts and sports reports, podcasts covering a range of topics, amateur videos, and interesting home videos of people from around the world.
Arguably, various existing search engines can be used to find multimedia content on a network. However, there is a large amount of content that a user may find useful or interesting, but that they simply may never think to search for, or are too busy to search for, or simply just don't know how to find. For example, there may be multimedia content available that is related to an item currently being presented to a user. The user will be paying attention to the presented media, and may not even think to look for related content.
Thus, a problem exists on how to make a network user aware of other, related multimedia content.